Frostbite
by student418
Summary: Kristoff is finding his love for Anna while Olaf meets a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kristoff learns to realize how amazing Anna is because she saves her sister, Elsa. She surely loves her sister and realizes that he wants to do the same for Anna. He wants her to know that he would be able to love her that same way someday, but does not know how to tell her just yet. The days go by while Kristoff and Anna decide to start dating. He decides to take her back to where they ran into each other in that little cottage. He brings along a picnic basket for them to share. Of course, Sven has to join this date because he can never be left without his loyal friend, Kristoff. As they sit down and enjoy their lunch, they proceed to hear a rustle in the trees. They look over and Olaf is standing with his new found friend, Olivia. Olaf walks Olivia over to Kristoff and Anna and they all immediately start to exchange names. Olaf is intrigued by his new friend and how fast she is responding to his friends. The four of them talk and laugh while eating lunch and this date seemed to have quickly turned into a double date for these two couples. When deciding it had gotten dark, Olaf parts ways with Olivia and they decide they will meet again soon. As Olaf, Sven, Anna and Kristoff start to head back to Avendelle, Anna immediately starts to question Olaf about his new "friend."

Olaf proceeds to give a slight red-cheeked smile and Anna notices and immediately yells, "you like her, don't you?!"

Olaf proceeds to say, "she might be someone worth melting for."


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day Olaf is infatuated with his new friend Olivia. He starts to pace about how he is going to see her again and thoughts of love come into his head. He pushes the thoughts away, but the butterflies from this new friend just will not come to a halt.

Anna decides to go on a walk on this beautiful day to visit Elsa and when she does she notices poor Olaf rapidly pacing among the trees. Anna proceeds to confront Olaf and kindly asks him "Olaf please tell me what is going on?"

Before Olaf can even respond to Anna, she cuts him off by excitedly saying "you must be thinking about Olivia!"

Olaf slowly nods his head worriedly and admits that he does not know what to do. He slowly starts to explain to Anna that he has this butterfly feeling in his tummy and he can't help but want to see Olivia again. He is worried about what Olivia thinks of him or even if she will want to see him again. "What if she does not like me?"

Anna decided that she would take initiative and do Olaf a big favor. She told Olaf that she had to run and that she would meet up with him later. Anna made her way to the forest on a search to find Olivia. Finally, she reached Olivia's igloo. She started to explain that Olaf really enjoys her company and would like to set up a date tonight for them two. Olivia hesitates, but then agreed to whatever Anna has in store. She explains to Olivia for her to show up at dusk and everything will be prepared for the couple.

Anna then leaves and takes a trip up to Elsa's ice castle in the North Mountain, where she lives currently. Elsa is delighted to see Anna! Anna rapidly explains the date she wants to set up the two love birds, but does not think she can do it without Elsa's help.

"I want you to use your magic for them. I know you choose not to use it very much because of the past, but please Olaf is your best friend," Anna says.

Elsa replies slowly, "I guess I could do the favor of building an ice rink for the day!"

Anna replies with a shout, "YES, thank you so much!"

As the day passes, Elsa quickly starts to design the ice rink. She shapes it in a heart and sets up a room on the outside of it for the two to enjoy a dinner. While preparing the meal and setting up the table, Elsa starts to wonder if she will find someone who truly loves her. She pushes the thoughts away and tries to focus on the night ahead for Olaf and Olivia. Dusk starts to approach and Olivia meets Anna at the castle in Avendelle. Anna proceeds to walk Olivia into the castle in the cold room and tells her to wait just one minute. Anna decides to go find Olaf and tell him that Elsa needs help and fast on the North Mountain. Olaf hurriedly leaves him cold room and heads out to go help Elsa.

As he arrives to the North Mountain, he slowly starts to realize that this is all a set up. Elsa shows him the way to the dinner table and tells him to get ready because Olivia will be arriving very shortly. Elsa supplies him roses for this sweet day and he thanks Elsa because this is a very thoughtful gesture from him friends.

Anna and Olivia leave Avendelle, while taking the sleigh with Sven and Kristoff. Anna thanks Kristoff for the sweet ride. Olivia still has no idea what is going on, but she knows that something is going on. As they arrive to the North Mountain, Olivia sees the beautiful heart-shaped rink.

Olaf is standing there with roses in his hands and starts approaching Olivia.

Olaf asks, "Would you mind spending this evening with me?"

"Yes, I would love to," Olivia replies.

As Olivia takes the roses she approaches the dinner table. As Elsa serves them with their dinner, they sit and start to eat. Elsa leaves and decides to go back into the castle to spend time with Anna and Kristoff.

Olaf and Olivia finish their dinner and decide to try to take a skate. As they start to skate, Olivia admits that she is scared because this is a very new experience for her. Olaf decides to take her hand and they skate all night long, slowly falling in love with one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Olaf and Olivia decide start seeing each other more and more, almost every day they take a few minutes to visit together. Olaf believes Olivia could not be any more perfect and he is convinced that this his chance at true love. Infatuated with his love, he also starts to wonder if Anna feels the same way he does, but for Kristoff. He keeps wondering about this idea for a while and it really starts to bother him. Well, Olaf decides to confront Anna about her feelings.

Anna is pacing the room when Olaf walks in and Olaf hurries over to her to help calm her down. Anna is murmuring to herself about Kristoff's feelings and what if he does not feel the same way as she does. When Olaf realizes what she is saying to herself, he decides to sit her down so they can have a conversation about their new found loves.

"I know how you feel about Kristoff because I believe it is the same way I feel about Olivia," Olaf says.

Anna replies, "I believe I love Kristoff and it really scares me because I do not know his feelings because we have not really sat down and talked about a future or anything of that sort."

Olaf laughs and states, "Anna I do not think you have worry about Kristoff not feeling the way you do. If he felt any other way, I think he would have told you and left already. You know he has been around for a while and I believe that he does see a future with you, too. You have to be confident in your relationship with Kristoff."

"I know, I know Olaf. It sounds so simple, but it is just happening so fast," Anna explains.

Olaf decides to tell her that everything will be okay and leave so he can go talk to Kristoff about the feelings floating in the air. Kristoff is sitting by Sven when Olaf arrives. Olaf proceeds to ask Kristoff about what he thinks about his relationship with Anna.

Kristoff hesitates, "I believe that Anna and I were made to be together. I know this sounds crazy, but I have been thinking about it a lot lately and I would really like to know your opinion on me proposing to Anna."

Olaf jumps with joy and says "Oh my goodness, why I believe that would be a magnificent idea Kristoff. If you believe you two are made for each then do not be afraid to tell her that and spend the rest of your life with her."

Olaf and Kristoff decide that they need to go to the North Mountain to talk over this engagement with Elsa. As they approach the stairs to the castle, Kristoff starts to sweat because of nerves. He explains that he cannot do this, he is not ready to talk to Elsa. Olaf proceeds to force him up the stairs and knock on the door and yell for Elsa.

"Elsa! Please open the door, your favorite men are here!" Olaf yells.

As Elsa opens the doors, she asks Olaf what is going on, but Olaf states that they have some important information that they need to share with her. They all go sit down at the table and Kristoff blurts out, "I want to marry Anna."

Elsa makes a wide eyed smile and says, "Oh my goodness!"

"I did not mean to blurt that out, but I did come here to talk to you about getting your approval on the engagement and how I could not go through this process without you," Kristoff says.

Elsa slowly states, "Well, hm, yes I do approve, but only if I get to make all the arrangements of when this will happen and I get to help pick out the ring because I know my sister the best."

All three, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf jump for joy. They decide to leave the castle and head for town. On the way to town they decide to pick up Olivia on their way. All four show up at the jewelry shop so Kristoff can pick the ring out for Anna and Olaf wants Elsa to find out ideas of what kind of ring Olivia would want in the future.

Kristoff picks up a ring that is a princess cut with diamonds then proceeds to say, "I think this is the one."

Elsa walks over and she agrees that this ring is the perfect on for Anna. While Kristoff goes to pay for the ring, Olivia and Elsa walk over to another jewelry cabinet and tells Elsa that she loves the more square shaped rings with a simple diamond band.

As the four leave the shop, Elsa starts to plan out arrangements for when the engagement will happen and she explains that no one can give Anna any hints that anything happens today. "I want it to be a complete surprise for Anna because it will be a very special day."


	4. Chapter 4

As Elsa and Kristoff talk over lunch about the engagement, they decide that the engagement should be soon. Elsa rambles on about arrangements while Kristoff sits there in a daze, imagining him getting down on one knee to ask his love if she'll take his hand in marriage. Scenarios, good and bad, play in his head then Elsa yells, "Kristoff snap out of it!"

Elsa reassures Kristoff that everything will be perfectly fine and that she has all the details under control and tells him to focus on what he will say. Kristoff grabs a napkin at the table and decides to start writing down key phrases he wants to include in this special day. I love you, I am crazy about you, we are meant to be together are all phrases that Kristoff writes down, but he worriedly states, "I do not know what I want to say or what order to say my words. Elsa I do not want to look like a fool. I need help."

"Picture this Kristoff. You and Anna will be in Avendelle under this gorgeous tree that has these purple flower blossoms on them…that's Anna's favorite flower. Well, wait I still have some other things to figure out, but I will get back to you on those details. Oh, by the way, you will do just fine with our words. It will all flow out in a way that she will love," Elsa explains.

Days after the lunch with Elsa, Kristoff is still one worried man. He wants everything to be just perfect for this special moment. As he is walking with Sven through town, he spots his girl across the way and he just stares at her knowing that soon she will be his fiancé. As Kristoff sits there in a daze, Anna walks over to him and asks, "Kristoff, is everything okay? You seem to be in a very odd daze."

"I am more than okay. I just saw you from a distance and could not help myself. You look beautiful today and I had to admire your beauty," Kristoff states.

Anna replies with rosy cheeks, "Well that is very sweet of you Kristoff, but I wanted to talk to you about some things soon, is that okay?"

Kristoff replies quickly, "Is everything okay? Of course we can talk though. How about tonight?"

"Perfect, see you then," Anna replies.

That night the two love birds meet up to take a walk with Sven along their side through the woods. As they are walking, the two join hands and Anna blurts out, "Kristoff, I love you."

Kristoff gives a wide eyed smile and says, "I know you do, and I love you more."

Anna smiles as they keep walking in silence. Kristoff asks, "What exactly did you want to talk about this evening?"

Anna replies, "It is not important anymore, I got my answer already."

The two decide to head back to the castle where they spent all night talking and reminiscing on the good times the two have shared as friends and as a couple. As they lay there by the fire, Anna falls asleep. Hand in hand, Kristoff thinks about how tomorrow is the day he will propose. While thinking, imaging, then dreaming about the proposal, the sun rises through the window and he slowly slips off to start planning for the day. He leaves a note lying next to Anna. The note states that he is sorry for running off this morning, but he has a to-do list for the day. He told her about how much he enjoyed last night and how he loves her very much. In his last sentence of the note, he states for her to meet him at a restaurant in town for the two to have a special dinner. He closed out the letter and then adding an extra note, saying wear your fancy clothes for the evening.

Anna realized that he must get Elsa to come help her pick out her dress for the evening. As she walked out of the room, Elsa was already there. Anna asked, "Why are you here? I was just coming to get you. How did you know I needed you?"

Elsa replied with a sweet statement, "That is what sisters are for."

As the afternoon went on, Elsa and Anna spent the day preparing Anna for this special dinner. They sat and talked about their pasts and about how their parents would be so proud of the young women they have become. It starts approaching evening time and Anna slips her pretty blue, sparkly dress on with Elsa's help and takes off for this special evening that awaits.

Anna smiles when she spots Kristoff at the restaurant. Kristoff walks over to her escorting her to her seat at the table. They were in a back room that had her favorite purple flowers on the table with a sweet candle lit next to it. As they eat, they talk about how much they love each other and then have a short conversation about Olaf and Olivia. As the two finish their dinners, they decide to get up and leave and walk back to Avendelle together. As they are walking with their hands conjoined, they just happen to stop under Anna's favorite tree with her favorite flowers. Kristoff reaches and picks off a flower and places it in Anna's hair, behind her ear. She smiles and the two, slowly lean in for a kiss.

After the couple pulls apart, Kristoff slowly starts to speak. "Anna, I know this has been a wild ride for us, but I want you to know that I would not have wanted anything more with anyone else. I want you to know that I am truly in love with you and I could not imagine not having a life with you."

Anna smiles with a tear slowly falling down her face and states, "I am in love with you too, Kristoff."

Kristoff slowly kneels down to one knee and as he pulls out the ring he says, "Anna will you please do me the honor of marrying me?"

Anna shouts, "Oh my goodness, YES!"

Kristoff slowly slips the ring on her finger and Elsa, Sven, Olaf and Olivia jump out from behind the bushes and they all start running to the couple as Anna and Kristoff are hugging and kissing. As everyone is rejoicing in this special moment, they all walk back into the castle to celebrate the engagement.


	5. Chapter 5

Months go by and the planning for the wedding has begun. Elsa, of course being the maid of honor, with the help of Olivia are preparing all the plans for the wedding. Anna always goes and helps with the plans whenever the two need her opinion. They all enjoy going out and sharing the special time together because this is something that they will never get back. Elsa often gets teary-eyed when planning some of the features of the special day because her little sister is all grown up now. She thinks to herself about what she is going to do now that Anna is getting married and they will live in a separate part of the Avendelle castle. Although things will definitely be different for Elsa, she could not be any happier for her sister and what will be her brother in-law.

"Today is the day Anna," Elsa yells to help wake Anna up.

Anna arises from her bed, starring at Elsa and she says, "Wow, it is really here. I cannot believe that the time has already gone by for me to get married."

Well, they both start to get ready for the big day ahead and the first stop for their big day is to go into town and get their hair, makeup and nails done. After that, they head back to the castle to take pre-wedding pictures of the bride and groom with their entourage. They take pictures where the bride and groom cannot see each other because it would spoil the moment when Kristoff sees Anna in her wedding gown for the first time when she walks down the aisle.

In the castle, friends, family and the citizens of Avendelle start to pour into the castle and they mingle as they wait for the wedding to begin. In the back, the girls and guys are still preparing themselves for this special moment.

Kristoff heads to the alter while Sven is standing right next to him because what would a guy do without his best friend at his wedding?

As everyone is seated, the couples line up and the music begins. One by one the groomsman and bridesmaids slowly start to enter the castle. When Anna steps up with Elsa at her side, Elsa says "I am proud to be your sister and I am so happy I am walking by your side on one of the most special days of your life."

Anna looks at Elsa, opens the door and they slowly start to walk down the aisle. Kristoff and Anna make eye contact and although he would never admit it, Kristoff definitely got teary-eyed while looking at his soon to be wife. The pastor talks and talks and the two states their own pre-written vows. The both end in unison stating, "I vow to endlessly love you until death do us part."

The couple then exchanges rings and turn around to the crowd as husband and wife for the first time. As they leave they go to take more pictures together now that they can finally see each other this time. As the time passes the citizens, friends and family all head to the reception hall where everyone can eat, dance and have fun all night long.

During the reception, Anna and Kristoff share their first dance and during that time they look over to see Olaf on one knee saying "Olivia will you marry me?"

Olivia shouts, "Yes, I will!"

As the happy couples dance and enjoy their night, they realize it is a night that they will never forget.


End file.
